Clean Love
by Psychotic Muse
Summary: Tea takes a job at Kaiba Corp. as a cleaner during the night and she happens to clean the floor that Seto works on. Will Tea and Seto grow closer or will Tea squirt him in the eyes with cleaner? TeaxSeto
1. Still a Jerk

A/n: This is my first fic, so be nice!

Author note revised: This is the first of my revisions to my story, then I will post the next chapter. One chapter revised a day, so you will get the seventh chapter in six days.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Seto sat at his desk at Kaiba Corp. working on his laptop. It was nighttime and most of the workers had gone home. The only noises that could be heard was the tapping on the keyboard and Kaiba's silent cursing at what a poor job someone had done on their report on the progress of Kaiba's new invention. He was about to fix some math mistakes when a vacuum roared to life outside his door.

"Who the hell is disturbing me?" He cried as he stood up and marched over to the door. He opened it and looked at the maintenance worker who was vacuuming.

"You," he said giving the poor man one of his Kaiba glares. "You're fired!"

He walked back into his office leaving the man shocked outside his door.

"And turn that damn thing off!" He yelled before slamming the door shut. The worker quickly turned it off and left to go to the other maintenance workers on the other floors what just happened. (One cleaner per floor, umm, Kaiba Corp. building has fifteen floors.)

**The next day**

Tea walked into the Find A Job building. She came her once a year when her dancing company took a three-month break from tours to find a job. She had been doing this for six years now, and the Find A Job workers were familiar with the dancers since most of them did the same thing as Tea. On her three-month break, she would visit with her friends and catch up with them, the ones that were in Domino still at least. Ryuo, Serenity, and Duke lived in England now, and Yugi visited Egypt a lot for long periods of time. Only Joey, Tristin, and Mai stayed in Domino. Tea walked over to an empty booth to find her friend Herra (character I made up) the worker there.

"Hey Herra!" Tea said sitting down.

"Hi Tea, what are you doing here?" She asked her.

"To find a job of course, why else?"

"Well aren't you a dancer for that Dancing Wing Company (made the company up)? Their tours don't end for another month."

"I am, and the reason why I'm here is that the company isn't doing well, and so all tours have been put on hold until the company gets more money, which probably won't be for awhile." Tea sighed. "So, do you have any jobs I could do?"

"I'm so sorry, Tea." She said and turned towards her computer. "So what kind of job do you want? Just warning you though, we don't have many. We usually start putting some jobs on hold for you dancers in a few weeks, but since you're here early, I don't know what I can give you."

"That's okay. Do you have any waitress or cooking jobs? Those are the one's I usually do."

"Lets see here," She said searching their database of jobs available. "No, the last waitress job was taken last week. And there hasn't been a need for cooks in awhile. What else do you have in mind?"

"Well, any jobs that involve dancing?"

"Lets see here," Herra said looking back at the screen. "There is one, but I don't know if you want it."

"Why not?"

"'Cause the people who put the ad out are from the bar two blocks from here. And I don't think that's the kind of dancing you wanna do."

"Ack, no!" _This is going to be harder than I thought. _

_--_

"Mr. Kaiba, would you like to place an ad out for a new maintenance worker online?" Mr. Risidi, the head cleaner, asked.

"Sure, whatever." Kaiba replied without looking up from his laptop.

"Alright sir, I'll do that right away." He said and began to leave.

"Mr. Risidi, make it simple. All I want is someone who can clean, and they don't need much education to do that. Also, make the pay good, I want someone here by tonight and the only way to do that is to pay them a lot."

"Yes sir." He said and left.

--

"Well, instead of a job, lets put in salary and education level. That way we can find something easier."

"Okay, lets start off with little education and high pay. Lets see if I can be lazy and get paid a lot for it." Tea said and laughed.

"I doubt there will be anything, but lets give it a try." Herra typed the information in and looked up at the computer screen. "Nope, there isn't anything here. Nice try though." The computer made a beeping noise and something was brought up on the screen.

"Hey wait, there actually is one here, and it just got entered in, so you're the first one to know about it." Herra said bringing up information about the job.

"Really? Well, what to I have to do?" Tea said excitedly.

"Can you clean?"

**Later that day**

Tea stood outside the Kaiba Corp. building with a computer print out in her hand and her purse over her shoulder. It was late at night and only a few lights could be seen lit in the building. Most of them were towards the lower part of the building, while there was one solo light at the top.

_That must be Kaiba himself, working late as usual. I hope I don't run into him, the jerk. Why in the world did I take this job? _Tea walked into the building and up to the front desk. She looked around and saw no one around and wondered what she should do. Just then an elderly man walked in from a door to the right of her and saw Tea.

"You must be the woman who called in earlier. Tea Gardner is it? My name is Mr. Risidi, I'm the head maintenance worker." He said and stuck out his hand.

"Yes I'm Tea. What exactly will I be doing?" She replied shaking his hand.

"You'll just be cleaning the top floor. Mr. Kaiba works up there so I would be careful. The last guy got fired for vacuuming. All the supplies are on the fifth floor, and that's where my office is. If you follow me I'll show you where that all is."

The two of them walked over to a group of elevators and traveled to Mr. Risidi's office in silence. When they got there, he grabbed a cart and began putting supplies on it for her.

"This all the stuff you will need. Everything's pretty self-explanatory and you can start wherever you want. I would suggest that you time yourself so you when to be here everyday. You can come whenever you want after eight p.m., because that's when everyone's usually gone by. Except you have it the hardest since Mr. Kaiba usually doesn't leave until late in the night. Now, do you have any questions?" Mr. Risidi said.

"Nope, I think you pretty much covered it. Now just point me in the direction of the elevators and I'll start." Tea replied. He pointed to back to the elevators and she took the cart and rolled it down there.

_She's doomed._ Mr. Risidi thought as he headed in the opposite direction.

--

When she reached the top floor she rolled the cart out and looked around. Only the hall lights were on and in an office near her. She took her headphones out of her purse and put them on, then rolled over to see who was still here. She groaned as she the sign on the door. Seto Kaiba. She turned her headphones on loudly and stuck out her tongue at the door. He couldn't see her so she didn't care if she was acting a bit immature. Then she rolled to the opposite end of the building to begin cleaning.

Seto was working on his laptop again when he heard the elevator ding. He was surprised to her the rolling of a cart.

_I guess he was able to find a replacement after all. I thought it would take him at least a week. Maybe I should give him a raise...Nah._

He heard the cart roll outside his door and stop. Then he thought he heard someone groan and then the distant sound of music. He was about to yell at them to move on or get fired, when he heard the cart roll away. An hour later Seto looked at the empty water bottle on his desk. He needed to find a bathroom and fast.

_I really shouldn't have drunk all of that so fast_. He got up quickly and headed towards the only bathroom on the floor. As he walked down the hall that had the bathrooms on it, he noticed the cart in front of them.

_Oh no, I hope their cleaning the women's..._

Tea had her headphones on full blast and was mopping the men's bathroom. She danced around to the music as she mopped, not paying attention to anything else. She was almost done mopping when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Tea screamed and turned around to see Seto starting at her.

"What the hell did you do that for!" She screamed at him, turning her headphones off.

"Gardner!" Seto said surprised to see her of all people. "What are you doing here?" He asked glaring at her.

"Cleaning, duh. And what are you doing here?" She said returning the glare.

"Using the bathroom of course." He said intensifying his glare.

"You can't." Tea said standing her ground so he wouldn't walk past her.

Seto was taken back by here reply. He was expecting her to cower in front of him or get all flirty with him like everyone else. After all he was single.

"And why can't I use the bathroom?" He asked getting impatient. He really needed to use the bathroom and no way was Gardner going to stop him.

"Because I just mopped the floor and you would get everything dirty. If you have to go that bad go across the hall in the women's bathroom or go down two floors to use theirs." She said and picked up the mop threateningly.

Seto was insulted by her comment, but didn't show it. He was going to use this bathroom, here and now. No way was he going to use the women's, even if no one else was around. And he didn't think he could make it if he went down to the thirteenth floor.

_Why did I build so little bathrooms? Mental note, build more bathrooms in future buildings._

He looked at the mop. "And what exactly are you going to with that?" He said pointing to the mop.

"I'll hit you with it if you dare come in any farther." She said and raised the mop higher.

"Good luck," He said and walked in farther moving past Tea. He watched her, as she was about to strike him and grabbed the mop before it him. Tea had a look of surprise on her face as he pulled the mop out of her hands and tossed it across the floor.

"I told you not to use this bathroom!" She said, and because she was now weaponless, she kicked him in the shins. Seto grimacedat the sudden pain, but continued on to the nearest stall. Kicking him again, this time in the knee, Seto glared at her and stopped to ease the pain.

_Damn she kicks hard._

Tea took this time to pushSeto out of thebathroom and acroos the hall into the girls bathroom. She then turned aroundand went to the men's to continue mopping.

"I warned him, but I'll probably get fired now." She said to herself picking up the mop.

Seto stood in horror as he realized that he was in the women's bathroom. Never did he want to go in here. Not wanting to encounter any more delays, he went over to a stall and did his business. He noticed a small, metal sanitary bin can attached to the wall of the stall.

"What's this doing in here?" He said and lifted the lid up.

Tea was at the cart now in the hall, collecting up some cleaners to clean the women's bathroom. She walked in and set down the supplies on the floor when she heard a small chink of metal going against metal. She wondered what that could be when Seto walked out of the far stall slightly red in the face. Then it hit her. Tea burst out laughing and clutched the counter for support. Seto walked over to her and looked down at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked. She was about to answer when her hand slipped and she grabbed Seto to stop from falling. He looked at her in disgust and grabbed her hand so she wouldn't be touching his shirt.

"Oh, nothing." She said calming down. She looked up and into his eyes. It was the first time she really noticed how cute he was...

_What am I thinking? He's not cute! He's a jerk! Besides, I've got Yugi._

_No you don't._

_Who said that?_

_I did, the sensible part of you._

_How's that possible, I'm the sensible part!_

_No your not. Any one can see that Kaiba is completely eligible while Yugi goes on his little escapades to Egypt and you hardly ever see him._

_Be quite! I can perfectly see that Kaiba's a jerk!_

_The why is holding your hand?_

_He is n-, wait what?_

Tea looked at her hand and the realization hit her that Kaiba was holding her hand. She pulled her hand away and glared at him.

"Why were you holding my hand?" She demanded, blushing slightly.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was holding your hand so you wouldn't dirty my shirt." He replied with a smirk on his face.

_Wait, why was I holding her hand? I didn't need too._

_Because you wanted to._

_I don't know who you are, but just leave me alone._

_Fine, but whenever you want to chat, I'll be in your head._

_I don't want to chat with myself._

_Then what are you doing now?_

_Arg! You stupid- whatever you are!_

Tea frowned and walked away from him. She continued on with her business and began to clean all the mirrors and whileignoring Seto. Seto stood there staring at her.

"This is a girl's bathroom, you know. Guy's are not allowed in here." Tea said, not looking at him.

"You're the one who pushed me in here." He replied not moving.

"Look Kaiba, I would like to get done before dawn. So if you could please leave and finish whatever you were doing before your bathroom trip." She replied angrily.

Seto looked at her for a minute then walked out and back towards his office.

_Was it something I said?_

_No duh, Sherlock._

_You again! Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you._

_Geez, you asked a question and I answered it._

_From now on don't answer my questions._

_No can do._

_And why not?_

_'Cause I'm in your head remember?_

"I need some sleep." Seto said as he entered his office. He turned off his laptop and collected some papers and put them in his briefcase. He then picked up the laptop and briefcase and left Kaiba Corp.

Tea followed Seto and watched him leave in the elevator. As the doors closed, she sighed and returned to work.

_He may be cute, but he's still a jerk._


	2. Cafe Chat

A/N- I forgot to mention, this takes place seven years after battle city. So all of them are seven years older, but they all look (and act) somewhat the same. Tea has longer hair. So the gangs in their mid-twenties, except for Serenity and Mokuba who are younger than them. And also Noa is in this, is real, and looks as old as Mokuba. There's a slight NoaxTea, but it doesn't last.

Author's Note Revised: Finally Chapter 2 revision posted.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or my brain. My brain is slave to school.

It was Saturday morning, and Tea tried to get sleep but failed miserably. She had her new job for a week now, and since she worked at night, she had to learn to sleep during the day.

"Damn sun, why can't you turn off?" She said getting up and walking over to the window. She tried to close the curtains more to make the room darker.

"I should ask Yugi to buy wood so I can board up the window." She mumbled getting back into bed. Since Tea traveled with the company, she never bothered to get an apartment. She always stayed at Yugi's house, even when he wasn't there. Nothing ever went on between the two when they were both home, but they did go out off and on. Tea finally drifted off to sleep, wondering what Yugi was doing now.

-

Mokuba sat in the kitchen with Noa eating breakfast. It was Saturday morning and the two had been up late waiting for Seto to come home.

"Seto's been acting weird, he keeps coming home late." Mokuba said eating a chocolate chip muffin. (yummmmm, muffin……)

"He's probably working, you know that. Pass the milk, would ya?" Noa replied pointing towards the milk.

"I know, it's just that he used to come home and then work late. Now he stays out until eleven and comes home and goes to sleep! Do you think he's out partying?" Mokuba asked grabbing the milk and handing it to Noa.

"Partying? Seto? What planet are you on? I don't know if he knows what a real party is! You need more coffee to wake up." Noa said getting up and walking over to the coffee pot.

"I suppose your right. Make a cup for Seto, I'm going to go wake him up." He said to Noa as he poured coffee for them. Noa handed him two cups, one for himself, and one for Seto, then sat back down and turned on the TV. Mokuba left the kitchen and walked up the stairs to Seto's room. He walked in to the dark room and set the coffee down on his bedside table. He walked over to a window and was about to open the curtains when Seto began talking in his sleep.

"Move it Gardner, I need to use the bathroom..."

Mokuba looked him dumbly, trying to figure it out who he was talking about. Then he remembered.

"Tea?" He said to himself. He decided he would ask Seto later and opened the curtains. Immediately Seto woke up at the blinding light.

"Close those blinds, Mokie, I'm trying to sleep!" Seto told him sleepily.

"Yeah, so you can dream about Tea." Mokuba said to him casually.

"What? What are you talking about?" _How the hell does he know? I was having sweet dreams before she interrupted them holding her stupid mop._ Seto asked sitting up revealing his bare chest. He only slept in his boxer shorts ().

"You said something about 'Move it Gardner, I need to use the bathroom'. What was that about, have you seen her recently?" Mokuba asked handing him his coffee.

"Yeah, she's the new cleaner on my floor." Seto said sipping his coffee.

"Really now, and don't they clean late at night after everyone has gone home?" Mokuba asked, thinking he solved the mystery of Seto's late night working.

"Yes they do. And Gardner is really annoying." Seto said thinking of his bathroom visit.

"Then why don't you just fire her like everyone else?" Mokuba said, forming a plan in his head.

"Because, she cleans better than any one else." Seto replied bitterly and still being half asleep, he didn't realize what Mokuba was doing.

"Sure, Seto, sure." Mokuba said getting up and leaving. Seto watched him as he left, trying to figure what just happened.

Downstairs, Mokuba told Noa of his conversation with Seto.

"He does need a girlfriend, and Tea isn't a bad choice. But wasn't she a dancer for that Dancing Wing Company? What's she doing cleaning?" Noa told him when he was done explaining.

"I heard the were doing bad, so they cancelled all there tours until further notice." Mokuba replied.

"Oh, that's to bad. Tea's really good, I've seen one of their shows. We could donate them money so they can start up again." Noa said.

"No! If we did that then she would go back to dancing and then we couldn't get them together. She has to continue cleaning." Mokuba said to him. "But there is one problem, how are we going to get them on dates? She works nights and he works days?"

"Leave that to me." Noa said to him.

"Okay, but make sure your plan works." Mokuba said and left to go to work at Kaiba Corp. He went to work separate from Seto usually, since Seto wasn't really a morning person and got to work late. Noa worked there also, but didn't work the weekends.

-

Tea woke up and looked at her alarm clock. It was 3:30 p.m. She slowly got up, walked over to the bathroom, and took a shower. An hour later she left the house and went for a walk around the town. She hadn't been in Domino for three months but things still seemed the same. She thought about visiting Joey or Tristan, but decided not too, and tell them later that she was in town again. She walked by a café and decided to go inside and get a latté. She walked inside, ordered, and sat down at a small wooden table by the window.

-

Noa was heading to his favorite café in his limo. He liked the local shops better than all of the name-brand things his brothers buy. When he reached there, he was glad to see only a few people inside. He didn't feel like attracting to much attention to himself. He ordered an iced coffee and looked around for a place to sit when he saw Tea.  
_The heavens have surly blessed me. _He walked slowly towards her table and sat down across from her.

"Hi Tea. Wow, it's been a few years since we last saw each other." Noa said smiling at her. He probably wouldn't have realized it was her if he and Mokuba hadn't been talking about her just this morning. Tea jumped slightly, startled to see Noa.

"Hi! Yeah it has been awhile. What are you doing here?" She asked him smiling back.  
_And why did you decide to talk to me? _She thought to herself. Noa hardly acknowledged her before and some of the workers now gave her curious stares.

Noa noticed that she looked beautiful, and almost thought of asking her out for himself. Dismissing the thought, he sipped his iced coffee.

"Oh, well on Saturdays I like to come here. Mokuba and Seto work on Saturdays, but I don't. And we all have Sunday off. What about you? What are you doing here?" Noa asked.

"Well, I was just walking around and saw this place. I'm in need of caffeine so I grabbed a latté." Tea replied looking out the window.

"So, Mokuba tells me you work at Kaiba Corp. now. As a cleaner? I heard about that dancing company sorry." Noa said trying to make conversation with her.

"Yeah, I do. I don't mind cleaning, actually. And I get to annoy Kaiba sometimes." She said smiling, thinking about when she pushed him into the girl's bathroom.

"How do you annoy him?" Noa asked, wondering if he can tell Mokuba anything interesting.

"Well, on my first day..." Tea began her story, telling him what happened, but left out the part where she followed him. By the time she was finished, Noa was laughing uncontrollably. She smiled and looked out the window again, thinking she should head to Yugi's house to get changed to clean.

"Well, I should go. I need to go and change into clothes I can clean in." Tea said getting up.

"Hey wait, its Saturday night. No one works tomorrow unless they want too. So you shouldn't have to clean." Noa said getting up also and walking her out. "You should come by our house and hang out. I'm sure Mokuba would like to see you again." Noa said standing by his limo.

"I don't know," Tea said looking down.

"If any one gives you hard time, tell them that Noa said you get to have Saturdays off. Now come on," He said opening the door for her. Tea stepped inside and sat down. She had been in a limo before, but it was usually for an important performance. Once the limo began to move, they began talking about what they had been doing over the years. Tea learned more about the company and how over the years Seto gradually got his head screwed on straight and was less obsessive of Duel Monsters, but he still was in love with the game(and his work).

"Here we are," Noa said as the limo pulled up to a pair of iron gates. Tea looked at their house in awe as the car drove on to the property. It was five stories high and looked expensive.

"Why such a large house? Its just the three of you isn't it?" Tea asked looking back to Noa.

"I guess Seto did it to show off his wealth. The first floor has things like the kitchen and dining room, the second floor is mine, the third is Mokuba's, and the fourth is Seto's. The fifth floor and roof is a dueling arena." Noa explained. Tea rolled her eyes.

_Figures, the man has to have a dueling area in his own home._

"What do you mean that those certain floors are yours? Is that where you bedroom is?" Tea asked.

"Yes, and whatever other rooms we want. I have a room that contains all the latest technology and a mini movie theater where we watch TV. The theater is just a floor to ceiling television with a popcorn maker. And Mokuba has a kitchen in his so he can have a snack whenever he wants without going down to the first floor." Noa said getting out of the limo and holding his hand out to help her out of the vehicle.

"Really? Wow, what does Kaiba have on his floor?" Tea asked grabbing his hand and stepping out of the Limo and walking with Noa up to the house.

"Not much, his room, office, a couple of guest rooms, and one room that me and Mokuba aren't allowed to go in. He wouldn't tell us why or what's in it." Noa said opening the door and heading up the stairs. "So, wanna watch a movie until Mokuba and Seto get home?"

"Sure, what movies do you have?" Tea said closing the door and following him up the stairs. "I'm in the mood for a comedy."

_I can't believe I'm in the Kaiba house, about to watch a movie with Noa. If I were doing this with Kaiba, I'd think I was dreaming. _

"Well lets go and see," Noa said leading her into the mini theater. (I don't know any Japanese movies, so lets say the watched a comedy movie for two hours.)

-

Mokuba walked in with Seto behind him, both talking business.

"I'm telling you, you left the papers in your office. No one else lost them. You really need to slow down when it comes to firing people. I'm sure you've employed and fired everyone in Domino, and twice over!"

They headed up the main staircase, planning to go to Seto's office to look for the missing papers. Instead they hesitated when they heard music coming from Noa's floor. Seto and Mokuba stopped walking and looked at each other wondering what Noa was doing with his radio up so loud. Deciding to ignore it and head up the stairs once again, they almost tripped on one of the steps when they heard the sound of women's laughter coming from down the hall. Deciding to follow the foreign noise, they walked down the hall into Noa's extra room where he put his radio. Upon walking inside, they quickly regretted it. The first thing they noticed was the disco lights. Then they saw Noa and Tea dancing crazily to the radio. When the song ended, the both started laughing, not noticing they were being watched. Mokuba and Seto stared at them in shock. When Tea noticed them she started laughing again at the expressions on their face.

"Hi Mokuba, Kaiba! We were just goofing around. Come in and join us!" She said as another song started. Seto remained where he was in the doorway while Mokuba walked over to Noa.

"What's going on? How did you get her over here?" Mokuba whispered to him.

"It was by chance actually. I invited her over and she came, dancing was her idea. Maybe we can get Seto dance with her." Noa whispered back to him. Tea looked at the two whispering brothers wondering what was going on. Then she looked over to Seto who was now glaring at her.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning?" He asked her walking in and leaning against the wall.

"Well, Noa said I didn't have to work on Saturdays, and he invited me over." She replied and glared at him back.

"Did he now, and did you that I employed you and not him. So I say when you work and when you don't." Seto said turning his glare on to Noa.

"Come on, Seto. It's just one day. Even you take one day off. Besides, she's a single woman who needs to go out and some fun at nights." Noa said to him. Everyone stared at him as an awkward silence filled the room, and Tea blushed a little. A slow song came on the radio and Mokuba got an idea.

"Now with that said," Mokuba said clapping his hands together. "Seto take Tea up on her offer and dance with the nice lady." Mokuba walked over to Seto.

_She's hardly nice. _Mokuba pushed a struggling Seto up to Tea who just stood there.

"So, um, shall we?" Tea asked tentatively to Seto as he stood looking at her.


	3. Sleeping pills & Broken noses

A/N- Thank you all for making me happy with your reviews on this cloudy day! Also this is still Sat. night/ Sunday. Tea won't have another cleaning episode until next chapter. Oh yeah, I've decided to do more TeaxNoaness.

Author Note Revised- Chappie 3 revision up, not many here.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own this muffin, or at least my stomach does now.

Last time on _Clean Love_-

"Come on, Seto. It's just one day. Even you take one day off. Besides, she's a single woman who needs to go out and have some fun at nights." Noa said to him. Everyone was shocked by his reply, and Tea blushed a little. A slow song came on the radio and Mokuba got an idea.

"Now with that said, Seto take Tea up on her offer and dance with her." He said and walked over to Seto. He pushed a struggling Seto up to Tea who just stood there.

"So, um, shall we?" Tea asked Seto as he stood looking at her.

It took him a minute to figure out what was going on.

"What are you waiting for Seto? Did you forget how to dance? You dance like this," Mokuba said beginning to dance with Noa. "You place your hands around her waist and begin to dance."(This is the way we dance at my school, so if you don't then just put up with it.)

"Wait, why do I have to be the girl?" Noa asked swaying to the music with Mokuba.

"Because, I'm showing Seto how to dance." Mokuba replied. "Now dance Seto!"

Seto glared at Mokuba and surprisingly moved his hands to Tea's waist. Not expecting this, Tea jumped when his hands touched her.

"What, are my hands cold?" Seto asked, not happy with the situation he was in. He was only dancing with her to prove he did know how to slow dance.

"No, but your eyes are." Tea told him. Mokuba and Noa laughed and began to dance towards the door. They were planning to sneak out quietly before they noticed that they were gone.

Seto wasn't sure how to take her comment.

_Compliment her._

_What? Not you again._

_Yes me, and do as I say._

_No._

_Why not?_

_Because- I don't have to explain myself to you._

_I'd say you do._

_And why is that?_

_Because how are you supposed to know why you do and don't things if you don't admit them._

_Wait, did that make sense?_

_Not sure, but just compliment her!_

"Well, your eyes are the opposite of mine then." Seto said to Tea.

_What kind of compliment was that?_

_Well, what did you want me to say?_

_Never mind, your going to need a lot of work._

Tea looked at Seto, trying to figure if he was trying to compliment her.

"Was that some sort of weird Kaiba compliment?" Tea asked hopefully.

"What do you think, Gardner?" Kaiba said glaring at her now. Tea smiled, realizing she had made a break through with the heartless jerk.

_Although it was less awkward when he was glaring._

"Hey wait, where are your brothers?" She asked as the song ended. Both of them looked around the empty room. Seto groaned, realizing they had been set up. Outside the room, Mokuba and Noa were placing bets on who would notice first.

"Aww, man, I lose. I really wanted to plan their next date too." Noa said. He had thought that Seto would notice first that they were gone.

"Haha! Told you Seto wouldn't notice us leaving." Mokuba said to him, planning on how he could get Tea and Seto back together. "I've got an idea and how to get Tea to stay the whole night here! Okay this is what we do," Mokuba began explaining his plan when an angry Seto walked out of the room, followed by Tea.

"So this is where our two conspirers are. Tell me, what else have you got planned?" Seto demanded.

"Now brother, what ever do you mean? We just left to get a drink. You just didn't notice us leave." Noa replied innocently. "Would you guys like a drink? We were thinking about making some hot cocoa."

"I would love some," Tea said, stepping out from behind Seto. "What about you Mr. Cold Eyes, would you like some?"

"Sure, whatever." Seto replied, ignoring how she had addressed him. They all walked upstairs into Mokuba's private kitchen. When they reached it, Seto and Tea sat down at the counter, while Noa and Mokuba moved around the kitchen making the four of them hot cocoa.

"This is working out great! We should do the same thing to Seto's drink that we're doing to Tea's"

"Okay, but why?" Mokuba asked.

"You'll see why."

"What are you two whispering about now?" Tea asked.

"Oh, nothing. Here you guys go." Noa said, handing them their drinks and sitting down with them. Mokuba stayed standing. They all drank in silence for a few moments until Tea spoke up.

"Hey guys, do you think you can take me home? I feel like I'm about to fall asleep." She said drowsily.

"Hey, me too. Did you guys do something to our drinks?" Seto asked his two brothers.

"No, maybe you should head up to bed Seto. And Tea, you can stay in one of our guest rooms if you like." Mokuba suggested. So far, their plan was going well.

"Actually that sounds like a good idea. Would you guys mind if I stayed the night?" Tea asked, standing up.

"I don't mind, and it doesn't matter what Seto says, majority rules." Noa said.

Seto attempted to glare at him, but it looked more as if he was drugged. Which he actually was, both of them were.

"Your sleeping pill idea was a good one. Now lets see if we can get them upstairs before the fall asleep all the way." Noa whispered to Mokuba. Mokuba walked over to Seto, helped him up, and guided him towards the stairs and Noa did the same with Tea. By the time the reached Seto's floor, he was snoring lightly and Tea was fighting to stay awake. Mokuba was half carrying Seto and half dragging him, while Noa carried Tea since she was light.

"Geez Seto, You need to lay off on the cream puffs" Mokuba said going into his room and dropping him on his bed.

"I think Tea needs to eat more of them, she was easy to carry." Noa said, dropping her on the bed next to Seto. The two of them turned to leave then looked back and looked at them.

"I only wish she was in my bed," Noa muttered as Tea rolled over and faced Seto.

"What did you say?" Mokuba asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Noa said, reddening.

"You like her don't you?" _Well, this is getting complicated._ Mokuba said, thinking of what he should do.

"I do not like her! I have no idea what you are talking about!" Noa yelled, turning his head away so he wouldn't see his face red.

"Okay, stop yelling. If you don't like her then you don't care if Seto likes her."

"Who said Seto liked her? I thought we were trying to get him to like her. Did he say he likes her? Tell Mokuba!" Noa said grabbing him by his shirt collar thinking he might be too late.

"Geez, for someone who doesn't like her, you sure are concerned about who does." Mokuba said backing away and smirking.

"I am not concerned. I was just confused is all. What's the point of our little plan anyway?" Noa said, trying to change the subject.

"Well, like you said, we are trying to get Seto to like her and vice versa. And all we are doing is giving them a little push. If it makes you feel better, we won't do anything else for a while, and let them do what they want. Seto doesn't do anything that he doesn't want to do, even if he denies it." Mokuba said turning to leave.

"Okay, if you say so." Noa said, walking out the door taking another look at Tea.

-

Seto woke up slowly and looked around.

_Why am I still in my clothes?_

Then he noticed Tea still sleeping next to him. He jumped and looked around the room, trying to find an explanation to why she was in his bed. Then he remembered last night.

"Oh no, they must have done something" Seto said to himself thinking of his brothers.

_Why do I have pranksters for brothers?_

Tea stirred and rolled over in her sleep. He walked over to her and bent down, wondering if he should wake her up or not. Just then, Tea opened her eyes, and seeing Seto so close to her, she punched him.

"Banm it Gawdner! I ink you boke my ose" (translation- Damn it Gardner! I think you broke my nose!) Seto said stepping back and holding his bloody nose.

"You deserved it. What were you doing looking at me anyway" Tea asked yawning. Then she realized that she wasn't in the comfort of Yugi's home, but still at the Kaiba's house.

_Am I in his bed?_

She quickly stood up, glad to know she still had her clothes on.

"What am I doing here? Am I in your room? How did I get here" Tea asked, horrified of the answers.

"Yes, you in my oom, in my bed! Amb no, I don know ow or why you here. Ask Mokaba or Noa." (Yes, you're in my room, in my bed! And no, I don't know how or why your here. Ask Mokuba or Noa.) Seto said heading towards the bathroom. Tea ran out the door and into the hall. She wanted to leave but had no idea which way to turn. Both ends of the halls were dark and seemed to have no end. She turned right and began to run, until she reached a dead-end that had a door off to the side. She went to open it but it was locked. Remembering what Noa said about Seto having a room that he doesn't let any one go into, she tried to break down the door.

"If a door is locked, then you not supbosed to go in." Seto said, coming beside her. He was holding gauze up to his nose to stop the bleeding.

Tea turned around startled, then glared at him.

"It seems your speech is better," Tea said. She reached her hand up to move the gauze and see what damage she had really done.

"What are you boing?" He asked stepping back, slapping here hand away.

"I'm 'boing' nothing. Now move your hand, I'm going to see what I did to your nose." Tea said reaching up again. This time Seto just glared at her and uncovered his nose.

"Well, I've seen a broken nose before, and it does look like you have one." Tea said, running her finger down his nose. (Yes, he has a broken nose, but no, once its healed, it will not be deformed. It will stay perfect as always.)

"No kidding, it doesn't take a genius." Seto said scowling. Tea gave him a harsh look and squeezed his nose, making it bleed again.

"Wha you do that for?" Seto asked as blood dripped from his nose.

"What do you think? Now hold still, I'm going to try and reset your nose before it gets too swollen." Tea said.

"Shouldn't I get a doctor to do that? I don't exactly want you to touch my nose again." Seto said backing away from her again.

"What, you don't trust me? Besides, what would you tell them? 'I was staring at a sleeping girl when she woke up and punched me'? Now don't move or I will cause you more pain." Tea said threateningly. He didn't listen to her and took another step back, only to be tripped by Tea. He fell and landed on his back.

"You know, you should listen to me." Tea said looking at him pathetically.

"I don't have to listen to you. And I don't need your help. So why don't you just leave and leave me alone." Seto said getting up.

"I'm not leaving 'cause I don't know the way out and I will leave you alone as soon as I help you." Tea said stepping on his chest so he wouldn't get up. He was about to say something when Tea sat down on him. Not looking him in the eyes, Tea reset his nose.

"It will be swollen for a week and probably painful for three weeks." She said taking the gauze he had and wiping the blood from his face.

"Gardner, I'm sure your good with kids, but I am no kid." Seto said, glaring at her.

_How can she do this to me?_

_Do what?_

_Injure and then help me, and I don't even want her help._

_Your lucky she's being nice to you. She injured you, so she feels it's her responsibility to help you._

_Well its not and, wait, I'm talking to you again. I thought I told you to go away._

_And I thought I would get away with it this time. Darn._

"I don't think you ever were a kid. Have you ever had fun in your life, that doesn't involve duel monsters?" Tea asked, still sitting on him.

"I'm busy running a company, if you haven't noticed. Now would you get off me?" Seto said.

"Fine, as long as you show me the way out of her. And would it kill you to have some light around here?" Tea said getting up and looking down the dark hall. Seto stood up, walked near the door, and flipped on the lights from a light switch. The hall instantly lit up, revealing bare walls.

"Hey Kaiba, you need to put pictures or some kind of decorations up. Maybe some pictures of your brothers. Oh, I know, pictures of your favorite duel monsters!" Tea said sarcastically.

"Well maybe I like it this way, ever think of that?" Seto replied.

"You need to lighten up."

"Let me guess, your walls are full of pictures of your friends and family, am I right?" Seto asked.

"Actually, its full of Egyptian pictures. I live at Yugi's house when I'm not on my tours. And he has become obsessed with Egypt. But my room has lots of pictures of just about everyone I know in it. And when I'm gone, I have a scrapbook that has even more pictures in it." Tea replied almost nicely to him.

"Why do you live with Yugi? Why not the mutt or the others?"

"Well, me and Yugi are really close and went out a lot. But now he goes to Egypt for months at a time so now I hardly see him when I'm home. And Joey's not a mutt." She said glaring at him, although he couldn't see her.

"So you just live there, even when he's not there? Why?" Seto asked as they reached the stairs.

"Well, I find it pointless to own my own place, since I would only use it for a few months. And I never bothered with renting a place since Yugi let me stay with him. Why do you keep asking me these questions? If you're trying to figure out if I live in this old crappy apartment, then just ask. Its not as if I'll bite your head off. Oh, wait, maybe I would." Tea said, rethinking what she just said.

"I'm not wondering, and I don't care where or how you live. It was nice actually having a civil conversation with you without you hurting me somehow." Seto said as they reached the last step. They walked to the kitchen where they heard voices and saw Mokuba and Noa sitting and eating sandwiches.

"Ahem," Seto said. The two of them spun around and looked at them, trying not to laugh at Seto's nose. Noa spoke first.

"So, did you sleep well? You must have because you slept most of the morning away. Would you guys like something to eat? We got-"

"Don't try to change the subject. What happened last night?" Tea asked looking at them suspiciously.

"We don't know. You guys were really tired and then started to fall asleep. So we took you upstairs and put you to bed. Hey Seto, what happened to your nose?" Mokuba answered. Tea smiled while Seto glared at them.

"Nothing, if any one asks you anything, tell them you know nothing." Seto replied.

"Well, at least we won't be lying. So Tea, when will you be leaving?" Noa asked. Tea sat down next to them and grabbed one of their sandwiches.

"As soon as I finish eating your sandwiches." She said and took a bite.

"I think you can find your way out now, so leave a soon as your done." Seto said and left.

"Well, that was rude. Hey Tea, what happened to his nose? It's really swollen." Mokuba asked. Tea giggled and took another bite.

"Well, if he wants to tell you he will, but lets just say he deserved it. Well, I should be leaving now, I have some things to take care of. See you guys later." Tea said and got up. The two brothers looked at each other and shrugged.

"Bye," They said in unison.

A/N- The end, of the chapter at least, Review please!


	4. Beautiful View

A/N- Just a hello to my readers! Also if you want to know my weird YGO! Dream, read my bio, it should be at the bottom of it. It won't make a lot of sense since none of my dreams do, but is still funny if you get it. Made me start laughing when I woke up and realized what I was dreaming about. Especially Eim, his voice and the way he acted were hilarious. Ok you have no idea what im talking about but that's ok and you probably want me to stop this note but that's not okay cause I still have more to say and when I say it then I will be done but not until I say what I want to say. Okay I said it now to the story!

Author Note Revised: Dream not there anymore

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Tea walked inside her house and sat down on the couch. She sighed and looked at the phone on the table next to her.

"That's weird, I have a message," Tea said and pressed the play button.

"You have one new message." The automated voice on the phone said.

"Who cares how many, just play it." She said to it, although it was just a phone.

"Hey Tea, its Joey! Are you back in town? We heard a rumor that you were so if ya are, give one of us call. See ya later." The message ended in a beep and they room went quite.

"Great, I was going to tell them. I hope I don't get a pity party when I call them back. But _when_ will I? I have no idea Tea when will you? When I feel like it! Ha ha ha!" Tea said to herself malevolently. She has been alone too long. It had been a few days since she had a decent conversation, and that was the Kaiba's. She sighed and thought about her friends.

-

Tea walked down the hall, pushing her cart of cleaners. She was almost done, all she had to do was vacuum. She managed to time herself right so that she vacuumed after Seto left, but tonight he was staying longer than he usually did.

"Stupid man's a workaholic. He needs to get a life." Tea said to herself as she put in another CD for her player. The CD was a practice disk that had her recent dance tour show songs on them. She pressed play and grabbed the handle of her vacuum. Just to tick him off, even though it was running a high risk of being fired, she started in front of Seto's office.

-

Seto stared at his computer screen, checking over all the calculations of his latest top-secret invention that would make his competitors heads spin. Not quite satisfied with all the results, he looked over other notes and reports of his workers.

"Damn, incompetent workers. If you want something done right, do it yourself. Arg, what the hell is that?" Seto yelled as he heard the vacuum roar to life outside his office.

"Not the damn contraption again. Next thing I'll invent is the silent vacuum. Wait, I think the already exist, then why do the use those noisy things? People work here!" Seto said to himself as he stood up and walked over to the door, ready to fire another person. He opened the door, not expecting what he saw. Tea had begun dancing with the vacuum, using it as her partner (it wasn't a really heavy one, it was a lightweight one and its still on.).

_At least she isn't dancing crazily like the last time I walked in on her._

She was dancing to the CD she was listening to, getting every beat right. Seto watched from his doorway as she danced gracefully and expertly around the hall. Tea wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her, since she was just happy to be doing what she loved to do.

"Gardner, Gardner!" Seto yelled, trying to get her attention. He wasn't sure if she couldn't hear him or if she was ignoring him. He walked over to her, trying to avoid being hit by her. Tea had closed her eyes now, just enjoying the music. He placed a hand on her shoulder, putting his other arm up to his face, just in case her reflex was to punch him. Tea jumped in the air when she felt something touch her. She whipped around and saw her boss standing behind her, with a look of amusement on his face. She turned red and pulled her headphones down around her neck then turned them off. It took her a second to recover and she turned off the vacuum.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be at home right now?" Tea asked glaring at him.

"You know, you scare too easily." Seto said, smirking at her.

"Don't dance around the subject, answer my questions!" Tea demanded, intensifying her glare.

"Speaking of dancing, you're a cleaner now, that means you clean. You don't dance anymore. And I go home when I want too. If it's my choice to stay all night here, I will." Seto replied, narrowing his eyes.

"I only clean this place temporarily. I will go back to dancing. So don't think I'll be your little maid forever 'cause I won't! And if you want to spend the night here, you can. Just don't dirty up things." Tea said angrily. (Now they're pretty much yelling and glaring at each other until one of them runs out of comebacks.)

"How could I 'dirty up things' if you never clean my office?"

"I don't clean your office because you are always in there and you never let me!"

"Well, if you were more quite, then you could clean my office!"

"I wouldn't have to be quite if you went home at eight o' clock like the rest of the employees here!"

"I'm in charge of this company and I have to make sure that these employees don't screw things up. And the only way to keep up with all their crappy work is for me to work late fixing it!"

"Not everything has to be perfect, you could just go with what your employees work! That's why the work here, they are _employees _you _employed _them to do that work. What's the point of having them do anything if you just go around and change it?"

"I _employed_ you to be a cleaner. And what are you doing? Dancing!"

"I can take a break, can't I? My job is to clean, and I can work any time between eight p.m. and seven a.m. as long as it gets done. So I have lots of time to finish. You on the other hand should go home and sleep because you need to go to work in the morning!"

"What about you, don't you need to sleep?"

"Of course I do, are you that much of an idiot? I sleep during the day, when I don't work. And why do you care if I sleep or not? As long as I clean this damn floor and stay out of your way, you don't care about me!"

"I never said that, can't I ask a question without being yelled at for once?"

"It depends on what you're asking,"

"So what qualifies?"

"What do you mean 'what qualifies'?"

"What can I ask without getting my head bit off?"

"Anything that doesn't insult, criticize, or hurt me or my friends."

"Fine, how are you?"

"What" Tea blinked and looked at him hard, trying to figure out what just happened.

"I asked you a question, now I expect you to answer." Seto said smirking, knowing that he had won their argument.

"Um, I'm fine I guess." Tea said trailing off into her own thoughts.

"Good, now get back to work," Seto said walking back to his office. Tea sighed and mentally kicked herself for letting him win so easily. She grabbed the vacuum, turned it on, and looked down the hall.

_Damn, why is this place so huge?_

-

Seto sat as his desk and looked at the clock on his laptop. It read 11:12 p.m. It had been awhile since he and Tea had their argument, and the noises of the vacuum had disappeared too. Thinking how sweet the silence was, he heard a knock on his door.

_Darn, thought to soon._

"What Gardner?" Seto said, not moving.

"I do have a first name. That's the last time I'll try to be polite and knock on your door." Tea said walking into his office.

"I know you have first name, but I don't have enough respect for you to call you by it. And it doesn't matter if you knock on the door or not, no one else is here." Seto said smirking at her. Tea glared at him, but did not let it show that his comment hurt her.

"Do you want me to clean your office or not?"

"Fine go ahead and do what you want, just don't touch anything." Seto said turning back to his work.

"Then how am I supposed to clean in here?" Tea asked.

"Fine, if you move something, put it back exactly where you found it." Seto said and sighed.

"That won't be hard," Tea muttered taking a good look around the office. There wasn't much in there, except a bookcase that had two pictures of Mokuba and Noa and various books on the shelves. The only other thing was Kaiba's desk and a few chairs.

"I half expected a mini kitchen and couch in here, since he basically lives here." Tea muttered as she walked out to her cart in the hall.

"There was no need, since there's a lounge down the hall." Kaiba said in a monotone, because most of his attention was concentrated on his work. Tea looked at him, surprised that he was listening to her. She went about cleaning the place as quietly as she could. Once or twice, she would look over at Seto, but he never showed any signs of leaving. Seto was almost finished with what he was doing, almost forgetting that someone else was in the room with him. Feeling tired, he rested his head on his desk for a few moments for a small nap. The third time Tea looked at him, she noticed that he had put his head down on his desk and fallen asleep.

_Stupid man, he should have listened to me._

She walked over to him and looked at the laptop. She saved all the work he was doing and shut it off. Tea kept looking at Seto, trying not to wake him up. Seto woke up when he heard his laptop shut off. He opened one of his eyes slowly to see who had turned it off. He watched Tea as she picked it up and placed it in his bag. Wondering what else she would do, he pretended to sleep. Tea looked down at Seto and smiled. She moved over to the window, and when he sensed that she wasn't near him anymore, he opened his eyes and watched her. She looked out the windows (floor to ceiling that cover the whole wall) in awe. You could see a good part of the city of Domino out his window, and all though it was late, the downtown area's still shone brightly.

"Wow, what a great view." Tea said quietly to herself. Seto looked at Tea and saw how beautiful she was in the moonlight.

_Yes, what a great view it is._

Author thank you's and notes-

The Kurisutaru- Thanks for showing me that error I made. I try to get them all, but I always miss like ten of them.

Starian Princess- Noa is mentally as old as Seto, but he didn't age in the virtual place, so now he looks as old as Mokuba.

Kris Bluesummers- Always glad to cheer someone up.

- Well, I try to be funny, but I never know how its going to work, so I usually just try to slip it in there casually.

Kokuei- I live in Florida too!

And thank you to the rest of you!


	5. Queen of Games

A/N- Sorry for late update, but you might want to get use to having updates every other week, cause schools killing me. To many honors classes. For those who were wondering/concerned, I mention the nose this chapter. Everything gets mentioned/explained in due time. I'll even have the summary come to life, and if you understand what that means I'll give you an ice cream cone. But you have to explain it to me in your review!

Author Note Revised: Not many changes here

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Stop asking me that! Ahhhhhh:runs around in circles and screams insanely:

Kaiba woke up slowly and felt stiff. He picked his head up looking around.

"Oh crap, I fell asleep! Why didn't she wake me up?" Kaiba said to himself. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at his watch. 7:12 a.m.

"Oh shit! I need to get home." Seto exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair and picked up his briefcase and cell phone. Everything else could stay there since he would be coming back anyway. He did fail to notice a small pillow lying in front of his desk. Seto headed towards the door when he noticed something attached to it. He walked up to it and saw that it had his name on it.

"Gardner," he muttered as he tore the note off the door.

_Kaiba,_

_Maybe if you listened to me and went home when I told you too, you would be sleeping in your own home. But nooo, Mr. Cold Eyes doesn't listen to his crappy employees. _

_Tea_

_P.s. There's coffee already made in the lounge._

"Stupid girl, coffee would be cold by now," Seto said crumpling up the piece of paper in his hand and opening the door. He looked left to the elevators, then right to where the lounge was down the hall. He sighed and headed right. When he walked into the room, only one other person was there, reading a newspaper. Seto had successfully avoided people the past couple days, so they wouldn't look at his slightly swollen nose.

_If they're smart they'll ignore me._

"Hey Mr. Kaiba!" The young man said cheerfully when he noticed the CEO had entered the room.

_Guess he's not. But I would expect nothing else. _Kaiba threw a glare that dared him to say more.

"Uh, I was just wondering if you be able to explain the note on the coffee pot and that girl that was in her earlier. I'll be leaving now." He said quickly, stood up and hurried past Seto. When he got closer to Kaiba, he saw his nose and was about to question him about that too, but decided against it.

"Naïve fool, what did he say about a note?" Kaiba said to himself walking over to the coffee pot and ignoring the rest of what he said for now.

"What the," He said as he pulled a piece a paper off it. It read as follows:

Do not touch!

Coffee reserved for

Seto Kaiba, the

Workaholic

"Idiot Gardner, what is she up too?" Then he remembered what that man had said about a girl.

_What was she doing here this early? Did she ever leave? Maybe it wasn't her..._

Kaiba went out of the room and looked for the man that was speaking to him earlier. He spotted him nearing the end of the hall.

"Hey you!" Seto yelled to him. The man turned around and when he saw that it was Kaiba yelling to him, he rushed down to him as fast as he could. Kaiba waited impatiently as the man jogged up to him.

"Y-Yes sir?" The man said as Kaiba scowled at him.

"What were you saying about a girl?" Kaiba asked calmly. The man didn't know if he should relax or get even more nervous.

"Well, um, when I arrived this morning it was about 6:30ish, I always come in early, anyway, she was in the lounge and was placing that note on the coffee, and then she-"

"What did she look like? Did she tell you her name?" Seto asked, getting annoyed with his behavior.

"She didn't tell me her name, all she said was good morning and left. She had beautiful brown hair that wasn't long or short, and these really stunning blue eyes. And not that bad of a bo-"

"That's enough, go back to whatever you were doing." Kaiba said.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." The man said bowing and walking off quickly. Seto shook his head and walked back into the lounge. He really didn't want a reminder on how beautiful she was.

_Wait, did I just say beautiful?_

_Yes you did._

_I need to get these thoughts and you out of my head._

_I only come around if you need help admitting something._

_Well, I don't need your help admitting anything._

Seto sighed and shook his head. He really needed to get Tea out of his head. He grabbed a coffee cup and absentmindedly began to pour himself some. He brought the cup up to his mouth and looked into it. In the swirl of the coffee he swore he saw Tea. Seto dropped the cup, which didn't break, but the coffee spilled everywhere, and left the room quickly. A half hour ago, he was sleeping peacefully, but now he sure wasn't peaceful. He walked to the elevators and pressed the down button. As the doors opened he felt his pocket vibrate.

"That's odd, I never put it on vibrate," Kaiba said to himself, taking out his cell phone from his pocket.

"What?" he answered.

"_Seto!"_ He heard his brothers yell. Kaiba realized he was on speakerphone with them as he was bombarded with questions from his siblings.

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Where have you been?_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Where are you now?"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Why didn't you answer our calls?"_

"Yes Mokuba, I'm fine!" Kaiba said, rubbing his forehead. This wasn't the best morning.

"I accidentally fell asleep working late at the office. My phone was on vibrate, and I didn't hear your calls. I'm still at the building now but I'm on my way home now. Don't wait for me I need both of you here." Seto said, pressing the one button.

"_But Seto, why was your phone on vibrate? You never do that."_ Noa asked.

"I don't know, I think someone put it like that." _And I have a sneaking suspicion who._

"_Seto, will you be coming back to work?"_ Mokuba asked worriedly.

"Of course! I'll just be late. I have to go now, I need to take care of something." Kaiba said hanging up on his brothers. The elevator was reaching the sixth floor when he pressed the stop button. Then he pressed the nine, where his super computer and testing area was located. As the elevator came to a stop, Kaiba stepped out. He walked into a large room where on the far side of the wall was the computer.

"Why the hell was she still here this early? I'll just talk to her, clear my head, and be able to get on with my life, without her invading my thoughts every five minutes." Kaiba said, speaking about Tea. He was at the computer now, accessing his satellite using voice-command.

"Locate Domino, Japan, Tea Gardner."

-

Tea stepped into the shower and let the cool water wash over her body. She wasn't sure if she should smile or kick herself for her paper trail.

"Oh well, I made my point. But I need to stop being nice to him, he's such a jerk he doesn't need it." Tea said to herself.

"That felt good on my stiff body. Never again am I sleeping on that hard floor." She said stepping out of the shower and drying herself. She put a bathrobe on and began to towel dry her hair. She walked into the kitchen when she was done, and grabbed an apple and sat on a stool. She was deciding whether to go to sleep again or if she should give Joey a call when the doorbell rang.

"Kyaa!" Tea yelled, dropping the apple and almost falling off the stool.

"Who could that be so early?" She said looking at the clock and saw that it was about eight a.m. The doorbell rang again and Tea stood up and headed towards the door.

"Coming!" She yelled. "Impatient person." Before she opened the door she noticed that she was still in her bathrobe.

"Oh well, I'll just have to get rid of whoever it is fast." The doorbell rang again and Tea opened the door aggravated.

"I'm right-" Tea saw her boss standing in front of her, arms crossed and eyes glaring. Seto looked at her and guessed correctly that she had recently taken a shower since her was damp, but guessed incorrectly when he thought she was wearing pajamas underneath her robe.

"What do you think you were playing at earlier? I should fire you right now for your little games." He stated plainly, not caring that she was fidgeting uncomfortable. He was used to this whenever he was about to fire someone. But she had other reasons.

"Kaiba, can you hold on a sec?" Tea asked, realizing that this could be a long conversation, and she didn't feel like talking to him in her doorway while she was only a robe.

"I'm _your _boss, that means you listen to me, not the other way around."

"But I do have authority of you when you're on my property, and I tell you to get off it!" Tea said, not wanting to deal with him. He sure was much easier to handle when he was asleep.

"Technically, this isn't your property, so I don't have to listen to you. So answer me now, what were you trying to pull earlier? Or should I just fire you now?" Seto said smirking at her.

"Kaiba will you at least let me get dressed!" Tea yelled, loud enough for all her neighbors to hear. By now, an elderly man was already watching them from across the street. He had first became interested when the black limo drove up to the house, but instantly put his newspaper down when he saw Kaiba get out of the car and walk up to Yugi's house. He even stood up and slowly walked down his small driveway when Tea answered the door.

Kaiba looked at her in shock, not expecting what she had said.

She sighed and looked around to see if anyone had heard her. There was a lot of gossip from the neighbors that harassers lived in their neighborhood. She only knew of one and unfortunately he was already listening to her and Kaiba's conversation.

"Oh crap its that perverted old man. Come inside quick." She said noticing the old man and pulling Kaiba into the house. She slammed the door and locked it.

"What was that all about? I don't want to waste anymore time here, so unlock the door and let me out." Kaiba said, not liking where this was going. He felt as if he would snap if he didn't leave soon. (You'll see what I mean later )

"Well, I don't know why you came here in the first place if it's wasting your time. Leave if you want, just lock it again when you do. That man out there is a perverted, nosy, unsanitary creep." Tea said walking down the entrance hall and heading towards her room, leaving Seto standing by the door.

As Tea disappeared, Seto turned to leave, but decided not too. He looked around the small house (compared to his it was small) and saw few things. He was in a hall that ended into a living room and there was a door to his right. Taking this opportunity to look around, he opened the door to find something he didn't expect. It was an indoor garden, complete with a sunroof and large windows. The seemed average sized, although the white walls made it seem bigger. The garden itself was potted flowers, and since most of the flowers grew in a great abundance in their pot, you could hardly see what they were sitting on and looked like masses of colors. There were three long tables, and extra table against the far wall that had a sink and gardening supplies (ex. gloves, water can, scissors). Seto walked into the room, wondering why he hadn't noticed this before, since the windows faced the front of the house. He walked down one aisle that had purple flowers on his right and some bright orange ones on his left. He bent down to take a closer look at the orange ones, recognizing it but not remembering what it was.

"_Calendula officinalis_." a voice said from the doorway. Seto turned, somewhat startled but not showing it. Usually, he did the sneaking and surprising, but somehow Tea had managed to go by unnoticed.

"Also known as Marigold's (I know, not shrubbery type, but I said most of the flowers were, not all). What are you doing in here? I gave you the option to leave, and I thought you would have taken it." Tea said, walking casually over to him. She was wearing shorts and a soft blue shirt now, and smelled faintly of apples.

"You never answered my question." Kaiba said simply, and then looked around the room again. "Why do you have a garden inside?"

"The notes were to show you that I get the last word, and to possibly force your employee's to see you. I figured that for the past few days you had been avoiding people as much as possible, due to your nose. I have an indoor garden because I wanted too. I guess I'm just lazy and didn't feel like planting outside. It's actually very nice because I can read and write in here, and not have to worry about bugs or the wind." Tea said moving past him and over to the far wall table. She picked up the watering can and went over to the sink to fill it with water.

"You always have to have the last word don't you?" Seto said, watching her.

"I'm just stubborn like that. So, how are your brothers? They've grown, since the last time I saw them. In person at least, I've seen them in commercials." Tea asked, not wanting to be alone, no matter who the company was. After all she was a social person. She carried the water can and began to water some red chrysanthemums.

"They've seen you, from what I hear. At some of your shows. And your right, you are stubborn." Seto said, walking over to a plant he didn't notice before that was separate from others. It stood about a foot tall and had deep blue flowers. Tea turned to glare at him, when she saw him walking towards the plant.

"You idiot, don't touch that! It might have a reason for being separate from the other flowers!" Tea yelled, setting down the water can and rushing over to him. Seto stopped and looked at her glaring.

"I know what I'm doing, _Gardner,_ so leave me be. I was checking to make sure it was what I thought it was, since I didn't think you would own anything poisonous. I know now that this flower is actually the poisonous herb, Aconite, or sometimes called Wolf's bane or Monkshood. And its only poisonous if eaten." Seto replied simply, like it was obvious what he was doing all along.

"Well, sorry. You didn't know what Marigold's were so how was I supposed to know you knew what Aconite was. And you could still get some of the effects of it. Sorry for being concerned. Damn, I need to stop being friendly." She muttered to herself and resumed what she was doing.

"What are you still doing here? I don't want to waste anymore of your _precious _time." Tea said bitterly after a few moments.

"Just lo-"Kaiba was about to reply when his cell phone rang. Tea glanced at him and rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Seto? We were beginning to worry about you again. We called the mansion to see if your okay but they said you never went home. Where are you?"

Kaiba sighed as he heard Noa's voice on the other line.

"Noa, I'm fine. I told you I had something to take care of first. I'll be back at Kaiba Corp. in two hours."

"Two hours? Why so long, it doesn't take that long to take a shower and change."

"What is this an interrogation? I'm on the other side of the city; I have to drive all the way back to the mansion and then back to Kaiba Corp., okay? Anything else?"

"_Seto, why won't you tell me where you are?"_ Noa's worried voice said over the phone. Kaiba didn't reply at first and just sighed.

"I'm at Gardner's house." He replied. Tea stopped watering and watched him, although Kaiba was facing away from her.

"_Tea's? What are you doing there? Is there something your not telling me?" _Noa's slightly panicky voice said.

"I was about to fire her-"

"_Don't fire her! What did she ever do? Seto just leave her be and go home."_

"Like I was saying, I _was_ about to fire her. I've decided to give her another chance. I'll be on my way home soon, stop worrying, your beginning to sound like Mokuba." Kaiba said and clicked the phone off. He sighed again, temporarily forgetting he was alone.

"So I guess I'm expected at work tonight?" Tea said, standing directly behind him now. Seto turned quickly, with his usual frown on his face. He couldn't help but to notice how beautiful she was.

"Of course. Now if you'll excuse me I still have to do _my_ job." Kaiba said, moving past her. Tea nodded, then picked up her watering can, going back to work. Seto looked back at her and left the room, and walked the short distance to the front door. When he attempted, to open it, it wouldn't budge. He looked at the locks and groaned. It was one of those electronic locks that needed a password to be unlocked. (The lock is like an alarm; it locks all doors in the house electronically by a panel next to the front door inside and out.) He walked back into the garden room, only to find Tea waiting for him and laughing.

"I knew you would be back. I guess you forgot my door was electronic when you came in." Tea said walking to the back of the room, looking for something on the tables.

"Who do you think you are? Queen of Games? Just unlock the door and let me out of here."

"You're the genius here, why don't you just try to hack into it?" Tea said smirking. She finally found what she was looking for and picked it up.

"What's that?" Kaiba asked looking at it curiously.

"Forget-Me-Not's! It's strange how you know about poisonous flowers and herbs but not the regular ones." She said carrying the small patch of blue Forget-me-nots and walked past him into the hallway. She walked over to the panel on the wall and typed in her number password, looking over her shoulder to make sure Kaiba wasn't watching.

"Don't worry, I have no intention on breaking into your house. I would have no need for your second-rate technology or poisonous flowers." Kaiba said smugly. Tea threw him a glare and with a _ding_, the doors unlocked.

"Here, I figured you don't like many colors, so their blue." Tea said, handing him the flowers she was holding as he walked out the door. Seto stopped and looked at her. Both of them couldn't read the others expression.

"What is this another game of yours? Are you trying to see if it dies as soon as I touch it?" Kaiba asked, giving her a half questioning half glare.

"No, no game. But I wouldn't be surprised if they did die." Tea said and gave him a genuine smile. She couldn't believe it; she actually was smiling at the bastard. But the bastard was a cute one that she couldn't help but to fall for. Kaiba took them from her, and a sensation went up his arm as their hands briefly touched. He looked at her again to see that she still had the smile in her face. That beautiful smile that made him want to make her his. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him setting the flowers down on a small stool/end table/thingy by the door.

"Kaiba, what?" Tea began, but Seto put his hand lightly over her mouth. She looked up at him and saw something in his eyes she never thought she would see. They were close enough, close enough to kiss. And that's what Seto had on his mind. Giving into his new emotions, he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. She instantly gave in and kissed him back. Seto ignored the pain in his nose, not wanting to ever let go of her. He broke it, only when he felt his chest pocket vibrate. Tea looked down at also, having heard it from being so close to him. Kaiba looked at Tea apologetically, then took his cell phone out of his pocket. He was going to fire whoever it was that was calling him.

"What!" Kaiba said venomously into the phone.

"_Sorry sir, but we were wondering if you were going to attend your ten o'clock meeting," _His secretary said on the other side.

"No I won't, and you're fired." He said and snapped the phone shut, making sure to turn it off this time. He looked up to see Tea standing at a distance from him.

"Maybe you should go," Tea said, not looking up at him. Seto took a step towards her, then thought better of it, knowing that he did need to go. He walked out the door, and heard Tea before he shut the door.

"Good bye Kaiba." Seto shut the door and leaned against it.

"Good bye Tea." He whispered to no one, and walked back towards his limo.

-

Across the street, Pog (perverted old guy, I gave him a name.) had gone back into his house and grabbed his camera. Even though he was elderly, he still knew how to use his more advanced camera. (If you want more info on Pog, just ask, he has his own story.) He walked back outside in time to see Kaiba in Tea's doorway. Pog turned on his camera, hoping to sell his pictures of Kaiba to some tabloid to earn a few extra bucks. What he didn't expect was to see was Kaiba and Tea kissing in her doorway.

"Ohh! I'm going to get some good money for this! Heh Heh Heh!" He said as he zoomed in on them and began snapping pictures. What he didn't know is that he would be selling the pictures to a tabloid that a certain mutt see's.


	6. Reactions

A/n- Bonus scene at the end, that explains a little more about Pog. I created him for a little random and insanity relief on my part. And he does meaningless chores for me. And I wrote this each night, when I should have been sleeping, so I was in sort of a daze when I wrote this. I already fell asleep twice at the computer. Oh and I suppose theirs not much romance in this chapter, more like shock and jealousy. Sorry!

Author Note: Big change to this one.

Disclaimer- How many times do I have to go over this, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Throwing Objects/Drinking Reaction_

Noa's Pov-

I hate Friday's. Everywhere I turn, it seems like nobody's working. Everyone wants to go home for the weekend. Maybe I should be more like Seto and fire the slackers. Then they would start concentrating more. Then I would be feared like Seto. Then I would have power like Seto. I would have Tea like Seto. I sat at my desk on the thirteenth floor, spinning back and forth in my chair, clicking my pen like I always do when I'm thinking. I just know there's something going on between him and Tea.

-Flashback-

Yesterday (Not in Pov)

Seto stood in the elevator, when the doors opened and in walked Mokuba and Noa.

"It's about time Seto, people were staring to get suspicious," Noa said.

"Yeah, what was so important at Tea's house? When Noa told me that you were there, I almost called a doctor. It's not like you to go out of your way to fire someone." Mokuba said.

"I'm fine, your worrying was pointless." Seto replied, not looking at them. Mokuba and Noa exchanged glances of disbelief.

"But Seto-"Noa began.

"No buts. Like I said you had nothing to worry about. I am perfectly able to take care of myself." Seto said shifting his weight to another foot, feeling uneasy.

"Are you able to take care of yourself around a girl like Tea?" Mokuba mumbled behind him.

"What did you say?" He said turning and narrowing his eyes at him.

"I didn't say anything! I'm perfectly innocent!" Mokuba said, giving him an innocent face.

"Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy. Just to let you know Seto, we find out everything eventually." Noa said as the doors opened. Seto walked out first leaving a brother trying to control his laughter and another staring at him and shaking his head.

"Hey, did you smell apples?" Mokuba said, finally recovering and walking off the elevator with Noa.

-End Flashback-

I know there's something he's not telling us. Something happened and I want to know what! He doesn't deserve a beautiful girl like her!

"Argh!" I flung my pen at the door, and unfortunately my secretary chose that time to walk into my office.

"Mr. Kaiba sir, we wha!"She ducked in time as the pen whizzed over her head.

"Sorry!" I said getting out of my chair and walking over to her.

"It's alright sir, I suppose I should have been more prepared since that was the fifth time you've done that today." She told me, turning to retrieve the pen.

"Sorry, its just I've been a bit distracted and frustrated lately." I said, chuckling slightly.

"Yes sir, that's understandable. I'm have be glad for him, but terribly mad at the press for getting into Mr. Kaiba's business." My secretary said handing me my pen.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Aren't you mad because of the newspaper this morning?" She asked me.

"I don't know, I haven't read it yet. Why what does it say about my brother, and which one?" I asked her, slightly concerned.

"I'll get one for you, then you can read for yourself. And it's about Mr. Seto" She said leaving my office and coming back shortly with the business section of the newspaper. She handed it to me with a smile on my face, and was horrified when I looked down at it.

"I'm guessing the journalists thought it was best in the business section of the newspaper, all though it shouldn't be there at all. Its all gossip and this 'Pog' guy is a real jerk to spy on them. But unfortunately it's the latest and hottest gossip." She said to me, although I was only half listening. I was to busy staring at the article in my hands. On it was the picture Pog had taken of Tea and Seto kissing in her doorway. I didn't bother reading underneath it.

"Ms. Chono, get me something to drink. Something strong. And hold my calls, I don't want to be disturbed." I said walking in a sort of stupor to my chair. I need to do some thinking and fast. First, alcohol, then to clear my head and think of something before its too late...

End Pov

A/N- Hmmm, alcohol, then a clear mind? Like that will work well. But that's how I'm putting it so :p

-

_Apocalypse Reaction_

"Joey get over here, were not getting anymore cream puffs!" Mai yelled to him. They were walking in down Joey's favorite aisle in the supermarket. The candy/cookie aisle.

"Aww, come on. One more box!" Joey said, trying to put in their cart.

"No, you need some self control. We already have three boxes!" Mai said pushing the cart past him and trying to get out of the aisle.

"But threes an unlucky numbah Mai!"

"Then put one back if it's so unlucky, but you're not getting anymore cream puffs. And that's final." She said and walked off heading towards the check out counter. Joey was going to beg some more but gave in. He slowly put the box on the shelf and went off to find Mai at checkout. He stood next to her in line with sad expression on his face.

Mai looked at him and sighed. She grabbed his favorite tabloid off a shelf by the checkout area and threw it at him without glancing at it.

"Here this should cheer you up. Find out what aliens have been spotted in America this week." She said shaking her head. "All this over a box of cream puffs."

"All right!" He said and caught it, his sad expression replaced with glee, which instantly turned to shock. He dropped the paper and stepped away from it as if it was poison.

"Its not possible, it has to be some trick. Yeah, I'm sure computers could create photo's." he murmured.

"What is the apocalypse coming?" She said not paying much attention and glaring at an elderly man whom she vaguely recognized that kept staring at her.

"I think it is Mai, look." He said pointing at the paper on the floor. She walked over and picked up the paper.

"Joey I don't even know why you read this rubbish, Oh My God!" She said looking closely at the picture. Seto was easiest to recognize in the picture, and there was no mistake it was him. And since Kaiba had been blocking some view of Tea, you would have to be a close friend to realize it was her. Which was lucky for her, but not him.

"This, this is Tea! So that's what she's been up too! I was beginning to wonder if she had come back to Domino or not. But why Kaiba? He does have the money and the looks I suppose,"

"Mai! How could ya be talking like that this is some celebrity marriage? And that there's nothin' to worry about! How do we know that he's not using her or hurtin' her or rapin' her! Maybe that's why she's never called us, 'cause he kept her locked up and didn't let her talk to us!" Joey said going on slight hysteria.

"Joey, calm down. You're making a scene." She said looking around at the other customers that were now staring at them. "Now Joey, what your saying doesn't make sense. This picture was taken at Tea's house, so how he could he keep her looked up at her own home? If anything it would be the other way around. Remember that security system her and Yugi installed a few years ago? It was top of the line." Mai explained to him reasonably while studying the picture. "Now get over her and help me. When we're done here, we'll pay a visit to Tea."

"Fine," he said and walked cautiously over to her, trying not to go anywhere near the newspaper.

-

_Pounding Fists Reaction_

Seto sat in his office with all of his blinds shut except for a small section that gave enough light to cover where his blue flowers sat on his desk. They were the most colorful thing in his office. He worked busily on his laptop, trying to figure out where everything began. This new media mess of his. Unfortunately his search led him nowhere, and he kept getting more frustrated. He hoped that it would be an easy 1-2-3; find them, make them regret taking that photo, and get on with life. Kaiba stood up and banged his fist on the desk in aggravation. This made everything on his desk jump slightly and knock them over. He glanced at the flowers and glared at them, as they were a reminder of something he should never have let happen.

-Flashback-

Last night

Tea walked down the hall and up to Seto's office door. She waited a minute to gather courage then knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," a voice said gruffly inside.

She opened the door, relieved to see that he was busy doing his work. He hardly noticed her as she set something down on his desk and turned to leave.

"You forgot something," Tea said walking out the door. He glanced at the foreign object on his desk. It was the blue forget-me-not flowers.

"How ironic," he mumbled. Tea returned shortly after to do her usual cleaning of his office. She first started by watering the flowers, by spraying them with water from a spray bottle.

Seto looked up and saw the resemblance between the flowers and her eyes was uncanny. She noticed him looking at her and turned her gaze on him.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

"Well, I was just thinking. I was surprised that these flowers didn't have thorns since the resembled you so much." He said and smirked. Tea's glared at him and she fingered the water spray in her hand. She then got an idea, and gave him a mischievous smile. She leaned over his desk getting closer to him while he looked slightly shocked.

"Kaiba, why do you have to be so weird?" She said, and before he could acknowledge her true intentions, she brought her hand up and squirted him in the eyes with water.

"Argh! What the hell?" he said rolling back away from her in his chair.

"Ha, ha. That's what you get. Be lucky I didn't use Windex. From what I hear, its very painful to get squirted in the eyes with it." Tea said teasingly.

"Let me guess, the mutt." Kaiba stated plainly, dabbing his eyes with his sleeve.

"No, actually, it was Ryou. He had the nozzle of it turned toward him, and he was trying to get to work, when he squeezed and sprayed himself in the eyes. And it's Joey for the last time!" Tea said.

"Ryou, wasn't that Mr. Split Personality?" he said, trying to remember and ignoring her comment.

"Do you have to degrade everybody?" Tea asked, getting annoyed by him.

"Yes," he said not even thinking twice about his answer. Tea stared at him, wondering how she could ever have had any feelings toward him.

"What are you staring at?" he asked her as he moved back towards his laptop on his desk.

"A jerk," she mumbled.

"What?" he asked, looking at her now. He knew what she said, but he dared her to say it again.

"My boss," she said turning to leave. He glared at her although he knew she couldn't see him.

"You can stop glaring now, you do too much of it." Tea said as she closed the door behind her, without ever turning to face him.

"How did, ugh that woman is infuriating." He said to himself. She's different from everyone else, and that's what makes her so interesting. Yet her comment, crap, I think I just made things worse.

_Things were already bad._

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_Well, you should have been friendlier, not so forceful, just be glad she kissed you back, otherwise my whole mission would be a failure. I could always go to Noa though..._

_What about Noa? And I don't need to be friendly to get what I want. I always got what I wanted and didn't have to be an ounce of friendly._

_So are you saying that you want her?_

_Your putting words in my mouth._

_Actually, I just rearranged them. But I still think your finally saying you like her._

_No I don't. The only thing I like is a challenge. Especially one I know I'll win._

_So this is just a challenge to you? You're only admitting anything at all because you've decided to play with her head?_

_Yes that's pretty much it._

_Including that kiss?_

_That was... unintentional._

_Basically you couldn't control these so called 'nonexistent' emotions for her._

_I'm going back to work now. So leave me alone._

_Jackpot._

-End Flashback-

Seto sighed and leaned back in his chair. He knew today would be a long day, ever since he grabbed the newspaper this morning. It didn't help they decided to put that gossip picture in the business section, now all of his competitors would see it much faster than normal. Most of his calls were put on hold, and he probably would never return them.

"Okay, no more distractions, I need to work on the new game for Kaiba land." He said to himself and got straight back to work.

-

"_Oww," Reaction_

Mokuba sat at his own desk just below Seto, staring at the newspaper. He wasn't sure what to do. Jump for joy was his first instinct, but then he remembered how Noa liked her.

"Oh god, what am I going to do? Noa will probably ask for my advice, but I don't know what to say to him. He was all go for this plan, but then he had to develop feelings for her! I bet he did that to make my life more complicated. If it comes down to it, I might have chose between the two. God, help me." Mokuba said to himself. Thinking of no other way to solve his problem he began to repeatedly bang his head on his desk.

"Oww, oww, oww, oww, oww, oww, oww," he said after each hit. His secretary came in soon after he started to see what all the noise was.

"Mr. Kaiba! You shouldn't be doing that, you'll hurt yourself!" She said, coming over and stopping him.

"Ugh, painkillers, now." He said, lifting his head slowly. "Maybe that wasn't the best solution, I have such a headache."

-

_Cursing Under Breath Reaction_

Tea walked down the sidewalk of her street cursing at nothing in particular, except a certain neighbor.

"Damn creep, f-ing bastard, he'll pay for what he's done. That old man needs to mind his business and continue to watch his damn porn online. Damn car, you're driving too loud!" She shouted at a passing car, that wasn't making much noise at all. Tea's eyes had such fury in them that she ended up scaring a kid riding a bike past her.

"I don't think I can go in public again! Everyone pointing and whispering. _'Oh, look that looks like her!' 'No, it can't be, can it?' 'She's too ugly to be _his_ girlfriend' 'That looks like her, but she's a nobody!' _Damn them all, they should mind their own business. It was a mistake anyway; I don't know why he kissed me. And I'll even admit, I kissed him back! I have absolutely no idea why now, that arrogant jerk. He thinks he's better than everybody. Stupid trash can," She said and kicked it, unfortunately it was a hard metal and she hurt her ankle kicking it.

"Oww, the worlds out to get me today." Tea said limping the rest of the way home. She was surprised to see a convertible parked in her driveway as she neared her house.

"Hey look Mai, there she is!" Tea heard a familiar voice shout. Tea saw Joey and Mai standing by her door, and smiled instantly.

"Hi guys! It's been awhile!" she said, picking up the pace and jogging towards them, forgetting about her foot hurting. She greeted each of them with a hug, and invited them inside.

"I suppose you know why we're here, so lets cut to the chase. What's the truth behind this picture?" Mai asked holding up a newspaper. Tea saw it and glared at it as if it were the real Seto.

"We'll talk about that later, right now lets just catch up. Do you guys want anything to eat?" Tea said, hoping to temporarily avoid the subject.

"Yeah I'm starvin'! But don't think we'll let you off that easy. We're concerned about ya Tea." Joey said, collapsing on to her couch. Tea smiled knowingly and nodded her head, going into the kitchen, leaving Mai and Joey in the living room.

"Jeez, this place is cleaner than my room. How long ya think she's been here without telling us?" Joey said looking around the room.

"Joey, anything's cleaner than your room. And I know she's been here long enough to get into this mess." Mai said sitting down next to him. "I hope everything's okay,"

The telephone rang and Joey jumped. Mai rolled her eyes and went over to the phone and picked it up as Tea came into the room.

"Hello, Tea Gardner residence." She said. Joey looked over at Tea and gave her a questioning look, but she shrugged her shoulders, not knowing whom it was.

"_Hello, can I speak to Tea please?" _A male voice on the other line said nervously.

"Who's calling?" Mai demanded from him. Tea shot her a look and attempted to grab the phone from her, but failed.

"_I'm a friend of hers, who are you?" _the voice on the other line demanded from her.

"I'm her friend Mai, now do you have a name or do I have to hang up on you?"

"Mai give me the phone! This is my house and my phone bill." Tea said and tried to grab the phone from her.

"Yeah Mai, just let her have it." Joey said, also trying to gab the phone from her.

"I just want to know who it is. It's not like Tea will tell me once she's hung up, now get off me!" Mai yelled holding the phone for dear life. Both Joey and Tea ended up tackling her down onto the sofa, while the person on the other line heard muffled screaming and banging.

"_Uhhhh,"_

"Give me the phone!"

"Never!"

"Give it to her or I'll tickle you!"

"Like that will do any good Joey, Owww!" Tea tripped while lunging at the now running Mai and missed her and fell to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Mai asked turning around to help her. Joey came up behind her, but Tea gave him a warning glare, because she had an idea.

"Yeah, hey could you help me up? I think I twisted my ankle." Tea said, although she felt perfectly fine.

"_Raindrops are falling on my head..." _the voice began to sing to himself, which luckily no one heard.

"Sure hun," Mai said and extended her arm to her. Tea reached for it, pulled herself up quickly and snatched the phone out of Mai's other hand.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Mai exclaimed.

"Not in my house, remind me to never let you answer my phone again. The poor person probably hung up by now. Or not," Tea said as she put the phone up to her ear and heard singing.

"Umm hello? This is Tea."

"_Tea! Is everything alright over there, I heard a lot of screaming and banging." _

"Umm, yeah. Sorry to ask but who are you? You sound familiar though."

"_No its my fault, we've never talked on the phone, stupid of me to think you knew who I was. It's Mokuba Kaiba."_

"Mokuba, why are you calling?" Tea asked slightly worried. Both Mai and Joey perked up and looked at her questioningly.

"Put him on speaker Tea, we want to hear what he has to say," Mai said.

"Hold on Mr. Kaiba, I'm putting you on speaker phone," Tea said, not forgetting that he was one of her employers.

"_Okay, and you don't have to be formal with me, keep calling me Mokuba."_

Tea pressed the speaker button and placed the receiver down.

"What is it that you wanted Mokuba?" Tea asked sitting down.

"_I think I speak for everyone here when I ask, what the hell is going on?"_

-

And as promised, Pog scene, this is before this story took place, right when Tea moved in with Yugi.

Tea stood on the sidewalk in front of her new home, looking around her new neighborhood. Pog was across the street, sitting in a wooden chair on his porch. He looked around, hoping that the high school girls from down the street would decide to take a walk today. What he saw was a better catch he thought, as he looked at the girl. She had beautiful brown hair and bright blue eyes, and her skirt fluttered in the wind. Pog decided to play friendly neighbor, and stood up and began walking towards her. Tea smiled to herself, loving every minute of this new freedom. Then she noticed a man walking towards her, and she wasn't sure what to do.

_Might as well get to know the people here,_

Tea smiled at him as he walked up to her and bowed.

"Good evening," she said politely

"Good evening to you too. Are you lost I don't recognize you?" he said, doing his best imitation of being sincere.

"Oh, no! I just moved in with a friend of mine. My name's Tea," Pog smiled and looked down at her legs.

"Pleasure to meet you! My, you have nice legs, what is your profession?" he asked as if he was talking about the weather.

"Uh, heh, I'm a dancer," Tea said, taking a step back. _Creep._

"A dancer! Well, that explains the great body! I use to be a photographer, but I'm retired now."

"Mm hmm, that's nice to know." Tea said, trying to be polite.

"I still have all my equipment and take pictures of random things. Then I usually sell them to the highest bidder." Both of them turned as a convertible drove up beside them and honked its horn.

"Hey, Tea, how's it going?" Mai shouted from the drivers seat.

_Thank god I'm saved, I really didn't like where this conversation was going._

"Hey Mai! I just finished putting all my stuff away, and was getting to know my neighbors." Tea said. Afterward she mouthed to her 'Get me out of here!' But she probably could have said it aloud, and Pog wouldn't have heard. He was to busy staring at Mai now.

"Uhh, hey Tea, since your done, lets go to the mall and find you a new wardrobe. Heaven knows you need one." Mai said, not liking the look Pog was giving her.

"Hello there, miss. My name is Pog, would you perhaps be a model?" Pog said rushing over to Mai. She looked at him and decided to ignore him.

"So Tea, what do you say?"

"Sure!" Tea said, jumping into the passenger seats.

"Here's my card, in case you want to model for my company." Pog said, handing Mai a business card.

"Wait, I thought you just said you were retired?" Tea said, buckling her seat belt. (Stay safe, wear a seat belt!)

"Well, I uh, I'm retired for the most part, I still do some photography for certain company's." Pog said, not looking her straight in the face but down some. Mai didn't even wait for him to move and drove off.

"Tea, stay away from him. Unless you want to you see yourself online. Not in much clothing." Mai said simply.

A/n- Review reply time!

Nichi-chan- Here's Yugi for you, and thanx for your review!

Luvin Anime:cries: sorry, I can get emotional sometimes. If you haven't figured out from my reviews to you, I love your work. Thanks for your review.

Kokuei- Yeah, I got hit by two of the hurricanes. It seems like so long ago now though. Oh did you here the jokes about Florida's new things? Like our new flag is a blue tarp, our bird is any that still around, and our tree is any tree standing. It's a joke though, so none of its true.

yoursolastsummer- I guess I'm not quick at updating anymore!

Ade- That's for sure...

Psy- Shhh! No one knows who you are yet! Now go away!

Ade- Fine-

Psy-Ignore her! She has absolutely nothing to do with the story!

Kris Bluesummers- Yes, much hell raising. :evil laughter:

MinaKaibaKitsune- No! Kaiba is mine:Hits her with Ootogi/Duke plushie: Umm, this is slightly awkward. I'm sorry Duke plushie, but I love Kaiba too.

Plushie: o.o

Psy: Don't look at me like that, you know I'll always love you. :hugs plushie:

Plushie:

And thank you to everyone else. Byes!


End file.
